Chuck vs The Needle
by ChuckFanForever
Summary: Chuck deals with his true arch-nemesis with a little help from Sarah. Set in Season 2 timeframe.


Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, and that includes Chuck.

A/N: Thanks to atcDave for the once over. Set in Season 2.

"Agent Walker, the patient would like to see you", the pretty brunette CIA nurse said to Sarah, and then walked off to another part of the CIA hospital.

"What now?" Sarah thought to herself, as she got up from the chair she was prepared to patiently wait until Chuck's annual medical check-up was completed.

It was way too soon to be over this quickly, and she didn't hear any screaming, begging, or crying at all from the room. When Sarah had mentioned to Chuck that his check-up could involve a Tuberculosis Booster shot, Chuck had tried everything in his power to get out from it. She could still remember the conversation quite vividly.

"Absolutely NOT", Chuck Bartowski stated defiantly.

"And why not?" Sarah asked with just a hint of exasperation.

"I'm in pretty good shape. Running about the Buy-More chasing after Lester and Jeff keeps me fit."

"Chuck, don't change the subject, you wouldn't happen to be afraid of needles, would you?"

"Um, er." Chuck contemplated for just a fraction of a second to pretend to be manly and vehemently deny this little bit of information that Sarah had uncovered, but then he realized who he was talking to. There was no need to hide his fear of needles from his CIA protector. She had already witnessed his girlish screams in the face of danger many a time and seemingly did not judge him less of a man for them.

"You got me Sarah. Yes, I am deathly afraid of needles. I avoid them like the plague!"

"How did this condition happen?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it could have been from first grade. We had to get vaccination shots at school, and Morgan didn't want to take his shot because he was afraid of the school nurse. Being his newly appointed best friend at the time, I heroically and foolishly volunteered to stand in for him. When I saw the nurse for the first time, I knew why Morgan was afraid. She made Medusa look like a super model! When she found out that I had pretended to be Morgan, she was so mad; she was less than gentle when pulling the needle from my ass. I think she scarred me for life!"

"Can I see it?" Sarah giggled, unable to keep from laughing just a little bit.

"Haha, very funny! I'm glad you find amusement in that life-changing traumatic experience of mine."

"Sorry Chuck. But if it makes you feel any better, I happen to know the CIA nurses will be nothing like your first grade school nurse. They will all likely be gorgeous. And brunettes."

"Sarah, you and I both know that won't matter one bit."

Sarah inwardly smiled at his response, assuming that Chuck meant that he only had eyes for her now. She couldn't let the asset know that she was already compromised with regards to her true feelings towards him. As much as she enjoyed this moment, she would have to put on her agent face.

"You know how nervous I get in front of pretty girls, I'll get all tongue-tied and that will make things even worse!"

"You don't seem to have that problem with me anymore..."

"Aw well Sarah, you're not just a pretty girl to me anymore."

"I'm not!?"

"That's not what I meant, you are gorgeous! Just that I'm used to talking to you now. You know what I mean?"

"No I don't Chuck, I'm not a mind reader!" Sarah said suddenly being jolted back into reality. "Anyway, come on Chuck, don't be such a baby! It's a just a check-up! In our line of work, sometimes we need to go to some less civilized places. The booster shot could save your life!"

"I'll take my chances."

"Well, I won't! Chuck Bartowski, you're going to that check-up even if I have to drag you there myself!"

"Will you really?"

"YES!" Sarah shouted out loud clearly frustrated now.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll go if you agree to accompany me."

"That's it, no more complaining and whining?"

"I won't say another word."

"Deal!"

That seemed to ease all the tension from the room. Chuck was true to his promise and went to the CIA hospital with Sarah without any more incidents.

Allowing herself to only smile briefly upon recalling their earlier conversation, Sarah walked toward the medical room and saw Chuck still sitting on the hospital table with his sleeves rolled up. However, her acute spy senses knew something was wrong though. The booster shot lay on the countertop un-used.

"What happened, Chuck?"

"I couldn't do it."

"Why not? We had a deal?"

"The deal was I would go to the check-up without any more complaints if you came with me. I've kept my part of the bargain. You never said I had to actually take any shot..."

"Argh, Chuck! You are driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on pretty girls", Chuck grinned, clearly enjoying it too much.

"Alright Bartowski, what's it going to take for you to take this shot?"

"Why, Agent Walker, do you have clearance to barter a deal with the Intersect?"

"Stop fooling around Chuck! Just tell me what's it going to take."

"I could be persuaded, if I had an adequate distraction."

"What does that mean?"

"You give me the shot, along with a big kiss."

"That's it?"

"Yep, but it has to be a real kiss. Not just a peck on the cheek. I'll need a full on, about-to-be-blown-to-smithereens kiss, to be properly distracted."

This reminded Sarah of the kiss they shared at the docks last year. The one she had initiated when she thought it would be her last few seconds of life. She hesitated to answer immediately. She wasn't averse to kissing Chuck. Far from it actually, secretly she enjoyed that kiss too. She couldn't admit to herself that she enjoyed it too much because that would again be admitting that she was compromised. And a super spy like herself did not let feelings get in the way of accomplishing the mission at hand. Truth be told though, this was sort of like a mission. It was Beckman that said Chuck would have to go take the annual CIA medical checkup in the first place. And if Sarah were to make that happen more smoothly, that would just be for the mission. Its part of the job, not personal, she rationalized. And if Bartowski wanted a toe-curling, blown away kiss, she would give it to him by God!

So Sarah stepped towards Chuck, grabbed his tie with her left hand, the needle with her right, and planted one on Chuck's lips like his life depended on it. Chuck, momentarily shocked again like the last time this happened, quickly moved to reciprocate. Her free hand soon found Chuck's curly hair to deepen the kiss, and then she jabbed him in the arm with the needle. Chuck did not even move an inch; clearly he was being adequately distracted! When it was all over to soon, Sarah stepped back to analyze her patient. He still had a glazed look on his eyes, and she was again inwardly happy that she was able to bring about such an effect on Chuck Bartowski.

"It's done, Chuck."

"Really? I didn't feel a thing!"

"What!?"

"The shot I mean! Not even a prick! The other thing, well, I definitely felt that! It was amazing!" Chuck said still reminiscing in the moment.

They were interrupted by the CIA nurse's voice as she re-entered the room. "Well, seems you were right Mr. Bartowski. I just got your medical records faxed in from with Westside Medical and you already had a TB booster shot last year. Don't know how we missed that fact. You can go now."

As Sarah quickly spun around in shock to face the nurse, Chuck took this opportunity to bolt from the table and disappeared down the hospital hallway. Sarah ran to the doorway and shouted after him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CHUCK BARTOWSKI!" She managed to say it as menacingly as could muster, but finally broke down laughing at how the nerd had played her. Then she remembered where she was, and put on her agent face again. Nope, she was not compromised at all.


End file.
